Monday Morning
by December Sapphire
Summary: "Ms. Mori." A hard but angelic voice reached my ears; I had been caught daydreaming again. And about what? - Him. It was a typical Monday morning as Sesshomaru Takahashi's secretary. Nothing new there.
1. Just a typical Monday morning

**For a contest on DA.**

**Warning: OOC**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Monday Morning**

By: December Sapphire

Chapter 1

Just a typical Monday morning

_"Where's my coffee?"- _Everyone

He was the most atrocious, despicable, vulgar, insensitive, dazzling, captivating, gorgeous…no stop it Rin! You hate him, you hate him! He was rude, crude and hated everything that moved. But he was so…perfect. All I wanted to do was take him by the collar and place a big smacker on those lips of his. NO! Enough of these thoughts!

It was so much fun fighting with myself. Even though myself wanted Sesshomaru Takahashi…stop it Rin. You do not want him! You can't have him!

Who was I kidding? I was right, he was untouchable. Even I, his personal secretary, couldn't lay a finger on him. Still, I always spotted these slutty little models leaving his office right when I return from lunch break. Maybe only hot, sexy, skinny, perfect girls could touch him. Why couldn't I be like that? Why couldn't I walk around like I had a wedgie all day? Answer-I don't want a wedgie.

One of these girls I frequently saw was the famous vogue model-Kagura. I saw her probably- I don't know- three to four times a week. She always wore clothes three sizes too small, showing off a little more than she could handle. Must've been one of those model styles perk or something. And every time she spotted me at my desk or walking back into the office, she would smirk at me while glaring burning holes into my small head. I was about 73% sure she hated me. I don't know what I did to upset her so much. Must've been another model style perk.

They must have a rule of some sort. All shall hate and loath Sesshomaru Takahashi's secretary- Rin Mori and treat her like dog shit until the end of time. Yeah, that was probably it.

Sesshomaru Takahashi was one of the most wealthiest and successful business men in the world. He inherited his father's company before I worked for him and grew it out ever since. Don't ask how I got the job because I seriously don't know myself. I think I consisted of me not shutting up on my interview day and Sesshomaru getting sick of my voice. He undoubtedly gave me the job just to shut me up but hey, I wasn't complaining.

Every girl in the world- including some guys- were captivated by his angelic voice, long silver locks, and his deep golden eyes- that made everybody faint at the sight of them. He was like…I couldn't find the correct words. I feel like _god _isn't the right word. But the first time I saw him I couldn't blame myself to be compelled by him, he was just so dashing. From the moment I laid eyes on him, my heart increased rapidly, I blush intensely, and I don't even want to talk about how much my knees where shaking. The worst part was, whenever I'm nervous, I talk. A lot.

I didn't want to deny that I had fallen for him like all those other girls in the world. I had to think horrible thoughts about him. It was the only way to survive a day as his secretary. But deep down…no, I can't say it but it was true. I had fallen for Sesshomaru Takahashi. Hard.

Damn my hormones and weak emotions.

"Ms. Mori." A hard but angelic voice reached my ears; I had been caught daydreaming again. And about what? - Him. It was a typical Monday morning for me, nothing new.

I sat up straight in my chair, fixing my unattractive glasses in the process. "Y-yes, Mr. Takahashi?

He stared at me for a moment before speaking. "Where is the file for the meeting this afternoon?"

A light bulb went off in my head. I forgot all about it and now I was going to get yelled at. "I-I'm sorry Mr. Takahashi. I shall find it and bring it to you right away."

"Very well, do it quick, the meeting is in an hour."

Or maybe today was my lucky day.

I've gotten yelled twice by Sesshomaru since I started working here. Once was when I accidentally spilled his morning coffee all over his laptop; erasing a month long report that was due the next day and when I unintentionally entered his office while he was in the middle of…something important. I've been called a nitwit, imbecile, and Kagura's all-time favorite- ignoramus.

After shuffling through more work than I could handle, I finally found the file he was looking for. Oh the life of a secretary.

The meeting was scheduled for after lunch so for me, it meant no break- another day, another empty stomach. What was strange though was the modeless week. I saw no slutty girls enter Sesshomaru's office. Actually it had been a seven whole days since I saw even Kagura come in. Wonder what was going on.

He was acting strange as well. The last week he spoke more than three words to me. That is rare. Usually I would just grab whatever is on his desk and leave without a word. But now he was looking, talking, and even noticing me. It was nothing like him. Perhaps he has a stomach ache. I'll have to ask later.

I pressed his called button to inform him the file was sent but suddenly jumped when he appeared in front of me. I yelped out, trying to control my breathing after the fright. "Oh, you scared me Mr. Takahashi." I snickered. "I was just going to call you to inform that the files were sent."

His golden eyes remained on me, making me get lost in his gaze. That's all we did for a few minutes- a staring contest. I cleared my throat and averted my eyes before it became more awkward. "Mr. Takahashi, are you feeling alright?" I asked nervously. I was concerned for his health, it was the right thing to do.

"Why do you ask?"

I twiddled my thumbs anxiously. "Well…I uh...I thought you… um…that…well…."

"If you can't find the words, I will leave."

I stood up quickly, knocking my chair over in the process and yelling out, "No!" Woops I said that too loud. Good thing we were the only people on this floor. "I mean, I was just wondering if you were feeling alright."

"I am fine."

"Oh, well…that-that's good," I stuttered.

"Rin." The sound of my name alerted me. Did he just really call me by my first name?

"Yes?" I muttered, locking eyes with him.

"Are you…feeling alright?"

"I…uh…yes."

Was it me or did it just got warm in here? No, I think I was just me. I seriously had no idea what Sesshomaru was here for. What was his purpose? Was he here to fire me? Oh great I was going to get fired wasn't I. It was that three-strikes –and -you're-out kind of deal. Oh now I would to endure job hunting again.

"Rin."

I was deep into my depressing future daydream when I answered him. "Eh?"

"Rin, lean closer, I need to tell you something."

Oh here it comes Rin-you-are-the-worst-secretary-in-the-world.-You-are-fired!' line. What I didn't expect though were his hands cupping my face gently and slowly leaning towards me. Half of me was saying let the chips fall where they want, but the other half screamed RUN, BITCH! RUN! But while I was thinking that up, my eyes closed waiting to see what would happen. Man I must've had the biggest blush on my face. I swear I could feel my glasses fogging up.

Then his lips pressed up against mine. First is was soft and gentle, then it turned into a full out make-out fest. Our tongues danced while I tangled my fingers in his hair. Huh, it does feel like silk.

I tried to move closer to him but was blocked by a barrier. Stupid counter. It was trying to separate our happiness. I knew it- deep down it loathed me. I soon grew tired of the wall between us and pulled away from him. His expression read: confusion. But has soon as I took my glasses off, he knew I meant business. The good kind of business.

I walked around the desk and rushed over to him. He caught me as I jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. Our lips met again, this time more passionately. He placed me on the desk as his hands started to trace up my leg, massaging my upper thigh.

Yeah, he definitely had a stomach ache.

Our make-out session ended five minutes later unfortunately. He still had to go to a meeting lets not forget. But in the end, his black business suit and my black and white dress were all wrinkled and messed. Our hair looked like we had put a blow dryer to it and did nothing else, and my gaze was nothing but a gaze. I was so out of it.

"Thank you for the file," was all he said. Then he disappeared back into his office leaving me dumbfound on the desk.

There was only one question going through my mind; a question that will probably remain unanswered forever.

What in the world just happened?

* * *

**Yes, it's short. Muhahaha. If you want me to continue this...let me know! ^^ Reviews!**

**For the contest: w w w . deviantart journal / New - Contest - Tell - me - a - story - 437471507**

**Based off of feature artwork: pamianime . deviantart art / Our - Casual - encounter - 389279877 **


	2. The life of a secretary

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Chapter 2

The life of a secretary

_"Due to the lack of interest, Monday as been cancelled,"-_ Unknown

I bolted upright in my bed, breathing hard. My clock reading 3 a.m... Was it all just a dream?

His touch felt so real. His kiss perceived as if it was solid. I didn't want to believe it was all in my head. But it was. I was like a screaming school girl in love with her teacher. It didn't help that I lived with him either.

Yes, people. I lived with my boss. Woopdie doo. Don't get me wrong, living with a hot, millionaire bachelor is amazing but when he's your boss, well its goodbye life. It didn't even help that I was nothing but an invisible wall to him. Sometimes I would come home late from the office and there would be a half-naked girl leaving the apartment. Talk about awkward. I was 64% sure they all hated me alongside Kagura, and because they were models, they followed the rule about hating me. All I wanted to do though was brag in front of them and say 'Ha ha, I live with Sesshomaru Takahashi and you don't' in a six year old tone.

I first met Sesshomaru when I was at the young age of eighteen. This was only two years ago. Whenever you work for Sesshomaru, you wake up feeling older then you really are. Anyways, when I met him, I was homeless. He had found me, huddled in the street, in the rain. He looked so clean, so perfect with his black umbrella and his thousand dollar suit with his thousand dollar shoes and two thousand dollar hair. Still, I did notice a few raindrops on a few strands of silver hair, making it sparkle whenever he moved into a bit of light. No not like a vampire. Geez, people this isn't Twilight. But man was he ever god-like.

It seemed like he wasn't real at all, like he really was just from a dream. No man is ever supposed to look so beautiful. But yet he did and he was very real. Too bad his attitude wasn't all rainbows and sunshine. He was ruthless, his voice as cold as the rain itself. If it wasn't for his offer to put be up for the night, I would've taken him as the devil in an angel's form.

His offer though soon turned into a business deal.

He agreed to let me stay in his apartment…er…penthouse or mansion on the top of a building, whatever you want to call it, if I started to work for him. I didn't know if it meant being a maid or working with him in his building but truthfully, I hoped it was a maid job. Unfortunately, it was not. Apparently he had just fired his secretary and was in dire need of one. I told him I was fresh out of high school and didn't have any experience in the field but he didn't seem to want to take no for an answer. Actually it was more like, 'if you don't take this job, I'll put you back into the rain.'

I made no comments after.

He said that I could become his secretary; I could earn money until I was able to get onto my own two feet. Truth is, I've been on my own two feet for a few years now and I have yet to leave his apartment.

No, I was not greedy. He said I could leave anytime I wanted to, but he never said I had to. Besides, I was his secretary! It's a hard job to do. Even back at his apartment I was working- answering his phone calls, getting him food, cleaning his…wait, I am his housemaid! That bastard dog! I never said I wanted to be both!

I sighed, sitting up from bed, my mind racing from the dream. Great, now I would never get back to sleep. So I decided it was best to get up and at least do something, like get a glass of water. What else can you do at 3 am? Yeah, nothing. Except get drunk, and was I going to do that? Nope.

On the way to the kitchen I noticed Sesshomaru's study light still on. "My god, doesn't he ever sleep? Soon I'll think he really is a vampire." I rolled my eyes and continued my way to alcohol cabinet…er …water tap.

When I arrived, I was surprised to see Sesshomaru standing there, taking a shot of whiskey. He noticed my presence and glanced at me quickly before pouring another glass. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked, slurring is speak.

Was he drunk? "Um, shouldn't you?" I asked back, grabbing a glass from the cupboard.

"Hn, I don't sleep," he replied, chugging his liquor.

I leaned against the counter, slipping my water. "Neither do I, apparently," I mumbled, remembering the dream.

An intense blush appeared on my face when I thought about the hot kiss we had shared in my dream. Oh I hoped he had not seen my red face, but when I glanced at this way, I saw his eyes staring at me strongly. Shit.

Then he pushed passed me saying, "Get to bed Rin. You have work tomorrow."

"I'm not the only one," I muttered, low. But I was pretty sure he heard me.

Our relationship was what I call, awkward. It was awkward because whenever I came home or was home, he would either be in his office like a little hermit and only came out on rare occasions, or with a girl doing…I don't want to know. I remember once I even came home to find him naked in the kitchen. Alone. We haven't spoken of that incident since.

But did I leave? Nope. Because I was a good little secretary that would never leave her boss. Never. Leave. Her. Boss.

Ever.

xXx

It was Monday- fucking Monday, and there I was just sitting at my desk like I always did every day of the week, just minding my own business, like I do every single day. Ah, the life of a secretary. So calm. So majestic. So…"Sesshy-kins!"…annoying. And this is who comes to ruin it all. "Oh, Lin, where's Sesshy?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's Rin, and he's in a meeting." I thought she would leave, but of course luck was never on my side.

"Then make him come out of the meeting," she demanded.

Was she that retarded? "Oh okay, let me just wave my magic wand and make him appear in front of you," I sarcastically replied.

Her face brightened. "Really? Do it!"

Wow, she really was retarded. "Oh crap, I can't. I must've left my wand in my other purse. That or you're a complete idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot, Min. You just forgot you wand. Why not go by another wand or something?" she scowled, waving her hand at me.

I blinked, "Wow, I was joking Kagura."

"Then stop joking and bring my Sesshy-kin's to me!" Man, she was like a four year old child with no candy.

"Kagura!" a demanding and familiar voice sounded from the entrance. Thank god, saved by Sesshomaru.

"Sesshy-kins!" she shrieked, throwing herself onto him. "You came back to me! Your secretary was being mean to me again."

I rolled my eyes again. What nonsense.

"Ms. Mori," Sesshomaru called out, "don't you have work to do?"

I sat back down at in my chair slowly. "Yes sir."

"Kagura leave. I am busy."

The model wined. "But-But Sesshy-kins!"

He gave her a low warning growl to back off but she didn't listen. "Now!"

That got her attention because she backed away slowly, glaring at me for a moment, then leaving the area. Serves her right!

If only my dream was true and she wasn't around. I wish this was like a comic strip or something, and then I could just erase her out of the storyline. I giggled from the idea. It was pure genius. Only if I was a wizard…er…witch, or an artist.

Sesshomaru glanced over to me for a moment before retreating into his office. That went well. Maybe, if I was lucky, Kagura would never return and I would be free from her annoying voice forever. I wonder how Sesshomaru put up with her for all of these years. She must be great at parties.

"Ms. Mori," Sesshomaru's voice called again, this time on the intercom, "please meet me in my office. I need to discuss something to you."

I pressed the intercom quickly, replying. "Right away Sess-I mean sir."

I rushed into his office where he was typing something on his laptop. "Ms. Mori, please have a seat."

Oh here come the nerves. Usually Sesshomaru never scared me because, well, we live together. It's really hard to be afraid of someone you constantly see every day in your home. Anyways, for the first time, I actually felt scared. I didn't know if it was because he had the same expressed look whenever he was going to fire someone or he was acting like something bad was going to happen, but whatever it was, it gave me the heebie jeebies.

But before he could speak, I blabbed. "Oh Mr. Takahashi, I'm sorry I was rude to Kagura earlier. She was asking for you and I just got upset. Please, please, please, don't fire me!"

"Rin, enough of your bickering," he ordered. "I'm didn't call you in here to tell you you're fired. I called you to formally ask you to join me for the business gala tomorrow night."

"The wha-?" Did I just hear that right? Did Sesshomaru Takahashi just ask me, his secretary, to be his date? Oh yes he did!

"Don't make me repeat myself."

I blinked out of confusion. "Uh…yes! I mean, I would love to join you."

"Good, you may go. I expect dinner to be on the table when I return home tonight. I will be working late." Why was I not surprised? I was not your maid Sesshomaru, but was I going to tell him that? Not in my lifetime.

But I was his date! Oh, man my dream was finally coming true! I felt like Cinderella. Wait? What was I going to wear?

Oh great.

Where was my fairy godmother when I needed her?

* * *

**YES! I CONTINUED! Please review for me ^ ^**

Thanks to **Shirochan21, Guest, Guest, L.M.T.O.P, Mirja, meghanmoo, Mi Ling Chi, Zayn Malik-myfuturebabydaddy, Carly, RockerLover, LADY SILVERFOX, sapphireagle, Taraah36, Izzie Grant, Guest,** and **icegirljenni** for reviewing last chapter. Hope you liked this one!

Updated: March 15, 2014


	3. Business in the front, party in the back

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Chapter 3

Business in the front, party in the back

_"Why is Monday so far from Friday, and Friday so near to Monday?"- _Everyone

Now, I'm not saying I wasn't nervous for this gala. Oh what the hell, I was more nervous than a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. I mean, I've never been to one of these things before. What if I tripped and fell, making a fool of myself, then embarrassing Sesshomaru until the end of time, making him look like a total idiot from bringing me, resulting in the world ending in fire and ice! Well it could happen.

Okay, so maybe I was exaggerating a little. Alright, a lot! Geez. But could you blame me? I was probably the worst person to go with Sesshomaru. Back in high school, I wasn't the most popular and was often picked last for everything. The only things I was really good at is well…nothing. Except answering the phone but even that I wasn't the best. Although, I do make a mean lasagna when I cook.

The gala was tonight too. What was I doing? Oh right, trying to figure out what dress to wear. Only one problem though- I didn't own any pretty dresses, only business dresses. And now it was time to start freaking out.

I had approximately three hour and counting until we left. Sesshomaru was buried in his study doing work stuff so at least I didn't have to worry about him, but I was still freaking out. Okay, Rin don't freak out everything will be all right. I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO WEAR!

Time to call back up.

"Hello…Kagome?" I answered on my cell. "Yeah, I need your help like right now."

"Why? I was just getting ready to go on a date with Inuyasha."

"I'm going to this gala tonight with Sesshomaru and I'm having a total clothing malfunction. This is the most important event I've ever been to and if I do give a great first impression, I might as well say goodbye job and life."

I suddenly heard shuffling on the other end and muffling sounds. "Okay, Rin. I'll be right over. Just one second."

"Okay."

On the other end I could hear Kagome moving and her voice whispering in the background.

"What do you mean were going to have to reschedule?" a deep male voice sounded. It was Inuyasha and he didn't seem very happy.

"She needs help," Kagome argued.

"I don't care! Tonight is my night with you!"

"Don't whine, Inuyasha. I'll only be there for a while. We'll do something after I'm back."

"But I have reservations in twenty minutes!"

"Then call and move the time up!"

"I can't just do that woman! It's hard to get a reservation enough!"

Kagome sighed and spoke up on the phone, "I'll be there in ten," and then hung up.

I shrugged and looked at my closet for the next ten minutes. It just kept taunting me, teasing me about my wardrobe. I was so zoned out that I didn't hear a knock on the front door until Kagome texted me telling me and I quote 'Open the door bitch.' Total Kagome.

"Sorry," I said, opening the door.

She looked so pretty with her short green silk dress on. "It's okay. Now, let's get you ready."

"Awe, Kagome, you look so pretty!"

"Thanks, but let's just focus on you and how pretty you will look after I'm done with you."

We closed my door and I looked at the white, long cover that held my dress. "I'm sorry I pulled you away from your date. Inuyasha must've been pissed off."

"He'll get over it. Besides, when one of my best friends has a crisis, it immediately has to be dealt with."

I smiled as I unzipped the cover to see a beautiful, strapless, flowing, orange dress. "Kagome, where did you get this?"

"Oh that old thing? I've had that forever."

I forgot to mention that Kagome has been my best friend since middle school. She was currently dating Inuyasha Takahashi aka Sesshomaru's younger brother. That family was loaded with money and every month Kagome would have a brand new wardrobe thanks to Inuyasha. They have been dating since high school and when I found out about Sesshomaru being his brother…well…it was a very awkward moment. Anyways, Kagome lives with him and was currently studying History at the local collage thanks to the Takahashi's. Man, I wonder what her engagement ring would look like.

"It's beautiful," I commented.

"And it's yours."

My eyes widened. "No, Kagome…I can't."

"Rin, you deserve it. Besides, I have dozens of dresses."

I hugged her tightly. "Thank you."

"Okay, well go hurry and get dressed. Then I'll do your hair and make-up."

The ending result was shocking. I didn't even recognize myself. Ha, take that closet! My hair was in curls, bouncing softly. My make-up was very light but I looked totally different- maybe because my glasses where off. I hate contacts though, makes my eyes all itchy. The dress fit perfectly too and was very comfortable. All in all, I was impressed.

"Kagome…"

"I know. Just wait until Sesshomaru see you," she squealed.

I blushed, looking away from her stare. What if Sesshomaru didn't like it? A sudden knock on my door interrupted my thoughts. Oh here we go.

Kagome opened the door and walked passed him. "Have a good night you two!"

Oh no, Kagome why did you leave me with him? Ah, Sesshomaru looked so handsome. No, don't look Rin. You hate him, you hate him. Just think of something else. Um…Dalai Lama, Dalai Lama. Ugh, why was this so hard?

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. Oh his voice is so…so…no, stop!

I nodded dumbly, following him out and into a waiting limo. Well this wasn't awkward one bit.

He looked so perfect- a beautiful black suit with no crease or lines and his long, silver hair tied into a low pony tail- nothing was out of place. Why did he pick me to be his date anyways?

"You look beautiful, by the way," he spoke out.

"Uh…thank you."

Soon we arrived at the biggest damn mansion I had ever seen. Couples were walking in so gracefully, making me feel like there was a large party going on in my stomach. And here comes the panic attack.

Suddenly I felt a hand rest on mine. "Relax. You'll be fine."

Easy for him to say! Of course he could hear my pounding heart. Wasn't he nervous at all?

I gripped his arm tightly as he led me inside the building and into a large ballroom. Oh great. Deep breaths, in, out, in, out. All I had to worry about was not to faint. Yeah…I could do that.

"Sesshomaru!" a voice echoed from across the room. A middle age man with short, black hair and wearing a dark purple suit quickly made his way over to us. "Nice to see you again, my friend." He glanced over to me. "And who is this?"

"This is Rin Mori, my secretary," he replied, wrapping his arm around my waist and drawing me closer.

The man took my hand and kissed it lightly, making me blush. "Well hello, Rin Mori. I'm Miroku Abe and I must say you are absolutely stunning."

"T-thank you," I stuttered.

"Since we got introductions over with, I was wondering if you would bare my child."

My mouth gapped open and I could swear I heard Sesshomaru growl. All of a sudden a woman in a long pink dress came up behind Miroku and hit him in head with her hand bag. "What the hell is wrong with you Miroku?"

"My apologise." He muttered, shamefully.

Wait…"Sango?"

"Rin?" Her eyes brightened up as she came and hugged me. "Oh my god, it's been so long! How are you? I didn't know you were Sesshomaru's secretary."

"Yeah, for two years now."

"Wow, I had no idea! I've been overseas travelling with Miroku on business but…wow Rin, you look amazing."

"You two know each other?" Miroku asked.

"Rin was one of my best friends in school. She used to babysit Kohaku and I used to party with her. She was crazy at parties! Do you remember that one time…?"

"Rin," Sesshomaru interrupted. "We must go and meet some more people."

"Oh, um, okay. It's was good seeing you Sango and nice to meet you Miroku," I smiled.

"It was good to see you too!" Sango replied. "We must get coffee sometime."

I nodded, even though I had no time. Stupid work schedule. Stupid Sesshomaru for not giving me any vacation time. But, I did have the week off once from being sick with the chicken pox's.

For the next few hours I shook so many people's hands I was sure going to have some kind of fungus or something going on with my skin the next morning. Yuck! My feet were killing me and had blisters on blisters. I didn't know how long I would last but on the bright side, everyone seemed to like me. Hell yeah!

I finally had some rest though and my feet were rejoicing. I couldn't wait to return home and put some fuzzy socks on. Pure bliss right there.

I expected the rest of the night to be slowing down and relaxing. What I didn't expect was Sesshomaru holding his hand out and asking for a dance. Just a little longer feet, then fuzzy socks!

My heart fluttered as he pulled me closer to him, looking deep within my eyes.

"I never saw you as a party person," he commented, referring back to earlier that evening.

I giggled. "Oh yeah. I was quite an animal back then."

"What changed?"

"I got a job being a secretary. My social life hasn't been…well, busy lately."

"Hn, so you used to drink a lot then."

"Yeah, back in middle and high school I did a lot of drugs and alcohol. It's kind of the reason why I was homeless after. I'm not proud of what I've done but nobody seemed to care at all about me except my friends."

"I see. I recall Inuyasha doing a lot of that stuff."

"Yup, he's the one who actually got me on drugs."

A low growling sound erupted from Sesshomaru. I didn't just make him angry did I? "I will have to have a talk with that half-breed." Oh so he was mad at him not me. Phew, what a relief. Oh wait, now Inuyasha was going to be mad at me.

"It's okay. It's my fault anyways."

"Still, you are my secretary."

"He doesn't do those things anymore. Neither of us does. Just forget okay? Besides, don't tell me you weren't like that either."

"I did nothing of the sort."

"Come on; don't tell me you haven't partied before."

"I've partied."

"When?"

"In college."

"You've been to college?"

"Yes, how do you think I got my business degree?"

"You have a business degree?" Shocker there!

"Yes, how do you think I run the company?"

"Well I thought you inherited it from your rich father."

"I did, but I had to get my degree first."

Ah, now it all made sense.

Ouch, okay my feet were definitely screaming at me. I desperately needed to get off of them. Maybe it was time to go home. Everyone was leaving and it was really late so perhaps….

But of course, I was wrong. We didn't go home. No, instead we went to a night club. This night club was the most exclusive nightclub in the city and was booked out for the gala.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, rubbing my sore feet, while looking at the loud building in the limo.

"You said you partied," he answered.

"Yeah, back in high school. I haven't done it for years though."

He helped me out of the limo as my bare feet hitting the cool cement. Woo, that feels good. Suddenly as we were heading inside, Sesshomaru said, "Tonight, we get drunk."

Say what?

Oh shit.

* * *

**Well...the next chapter should be interesting. Review please! ^ ^**

Thanks to **Taraah36, L.M.T.O.P, Shirochan21, jj, Jess, Mary, Mirja, meghanmoo, kelly, Izzie Grant, Guest, icegirljenni, Love,** and **Sweetdorka** for review last chapter! You guys are amazing!

Update: March 29, 2014


	4. It's a man's world

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Chapter 4

It's a man's world

_"Dear Monday, I want to break up. _

_I'm seeing Tuesday and dreaming about Friday._

_Sincerely, it's not me, it's you,"- _Unknown

He wasn't serious about getting drunk tonight was he? Besides, I wasn't all that interested in partying, especially in front of the boss. However, it has been two maybe three years since I've gone out to party? Perhaps tonight I should just let loose and…have fun? The only thing was, whenever I had _fun_ it always ended in disaster.

The first time I had _fun_, I was only fifteen. We had gone to this house party, my first one, and decided to get drunk. That's where Kagome met Inuyasha and lost her virginity. I laugh every time I bring it up to her. But for me, it was where I got my nickname _Wild Child_. I ended up getting super drunk, trying marijuana, and running down the streets naked at three am, yelling 'YOLO BITCHES' to the entire neighbourhood. The police were not happy. And neither were my foster parents. Let's just say I couldn't walk for a few days because I was 'tripped' by gravity down the stairs.

It's okay because a few days later I went to a different home.

Anyways, the other times were probably as bad but hey, I made sure to not run down the streets naked anymore. Still, through the next few years my drug usage skyrocketed. I smoked about two packs of cigarettes per day, I was secretly growing marijuana, and I had gotten into cocaine and became an addict. My alcohol was pretty bad too since I drank every single night. And how am I alive may you ask? I have no idea.

When I turned eighteen and was thrown out into the streets, it became clear to me that my life was decreasing fast. I had no money and whenever I had some, I would buy drugs.

Yes, I had gone into rehab before. I was sixteen when I went in after I overdosed on heroine, and might I say, it was the scariest place ever. It was my mind who told me to get clean or return to this depressing place. But a few weeks later I left and never returned.

Was my drug addiction under control though? Not the slightest.

I barley graduated high school but I did it. However, by the time I did, I was one of the most well-known prostitutes in the city. Men lined up to get into my pants, and I was making at least five hundred per night. Although, it took a very dark turn when one guy with long, black hair decided to make me his and get into my pants for free by threatening my life. I was his toy for two months. When I finally had enough, I took a steak knife and slashed the side of his face, leaving him scarred. Then I ran for my life.

This was when Sesshomaru found me, cold and wet in the rain.

When I started to work for him, I never told him of my past or the fact I did drugs. I quietly would sneak away during break at work or in the middle of the night to do my daily dose. It wasn't until he smelled my toxic scent one night when I knew I had to tell him the truth sooner or later. I couldn't keep it from him forever. I left out the part of…well everything. I only said I tried cocaine once but even then he sent me to rehab twice a week. If I didn't go, it was back onto the streets.

Six months later, I was better than ever, and never went anywhere near drugs. I still drank, but not very much. My life had been turned around and it was all because of Sesshomaru.

But now, it seemed he was begging to see the _Wild Child _and so was I. All I had to do was be careful not to do anything rash. It would be okay. Besides, a few drinks couldn't hurt. What could happen?

This was going to be _fun_!

The club was sure lively when we arrived inside. Music was pounding the room; people were drinking and mingling left and right. Business men sat on white sofas drinking martinis with a handful of woman around them. It was a man's world in here.

I followed Sesshomaru to the bar counter where at least dozen people were standing. He pushed them aside and pulled me into him, wrapping his arm around my waist. I blushed, looking down at the pretty wooden counter. Suddenly in front of me was a shot of tequila. Or at least I think it was tequila.

"Cheers," Sesshomaru smirked, drinking the liquid.

I poured it down my throat automatically feeling the burning in my chest. Yup, that was definitely tequila.

And here comes the addiction. "Two more," I told the bartender.

Sesshomaru _thought_ the second one was for him but as I slammed the second shot of golden liquid down my throat he growled low. I gave him a sly smile, ordering one more. When I finished it, I finally started to feel the effects of the strong liquid. "You said to get drunk," I slurred.

"Don't waste your money on tequila," he warned.

"Tequila is the nectar of gods," poking his chest, "Don't deny it."

"Is that what you get drunk off of usually?"

"I get drunk off of a lot of things. Tequila is just one of them."

Then I felt someone behind me place an arm around my shoulders. I turned to see an intoxicated man laughing his head off with a beer in his hands. I giggled has he began to flirt with me. Blame the alcohol and the fact I was half drunk, but I was seriously flirting back with this random guy. And because I was busy flirting with him, I totally forgot that a dog demon was standing right beside me, probably super pissed too.

"We should go to a booth and you know…" he slurred, leaning down and kissing my neck.

Suddenly he was gone and on the floor a few feet away, with beer all over him.

Towering over me with anger was Sesshomaru. His eyes were glowing red and he was growling loudly. People around the club had stopped talking and focused their attention to us. I swear there was going to be a fight for a second. Then Sesshomaru took my wrist and his drink and dragged us to an empty booth. "Stay here and I'll retrieve a drink for you," he ordered.

But my body was shaking and full of energy- the effect from the tequila. He returned a few minutes later with a gin tonic in hand. Not one of my favorite drinks but hey, I wasn't complaining. I drank it in a few minutes- now I was fully drunk and ready to have _fun. _

It was time to ditch this dog.

"I have to pee," I mumbled, scooting off the comfy bench.

He nodded, watching me leave towards the bathroom. I couldn't tell if he was drunk but from the way he acted and the way he looked, told me he wasn't.

Was I really going to the bathroom? Hell no! I disappeared within the sea of people on the dance floor, pushing through until I saw a spot at the front. There I started dancing, swinging my hips to the beat of the music. A couple of guys came up to me and started to grind against me, wishing they could take me home. Of course, I was in no mood and pushed them away, walking closer to the stage.

It started to get hot in the room too. All the moving bodies stood like a brick wall making it impossible for air to move. I removed my shawl from my shoulders, revealing my bare skin. Then I moved my dress down until it stopped at my hips. I wore it like a skirt, only leaving me with a strapless black bra. I let my hair loose too, moving it around wildly.

"Yeah, shout out to the wild girl in the front!" the DJ shouted in the mic.

The crowd wailed making me jump up onto the stage and wailing in excitement. Then they started to chant 'take it off' in sync. If I wasn't drunk, I would've called them crazy and left the club, but I was currently very intoxicated and well…I wanted to have some _fun. _ That's when I took my bra off and threw it into the crowd.

The _Wild Child _had returned.

Suddenly I was pulled off the stage by an unknown force. Standing before me, holding my wrist tightly, was Sesshomaru. I smirked at him stepping closer and rubbing my breast over his jacket. "Do you want to have some fun?"

"No, you need to go home."

"What!? You are crazy! I am just getting started! The crowd loves me!"

"Well, I don't. And I do not want to have new paper tabloids with your picture on it in the morning, ruining my career. We are going home, NOW!"

I jumped back in fright. He had never been angry at me before and frankly, it scared the shit out of me. He pulled my dress up, covering my front and began to drag my sorry ass away. Many people booed at him, yelling to leave me alone but he only ignored, pulling me out into the fresh, cold air. I shivered slightly as he pushed me into the limo and sat down beside me.

As the limo pulled away he started to argue. "Do you know how close I was to be publicly humiliated in front of millions of people? You were lucky reporters weren't there. If they were, your picture would be on the front cover of every magazine in the morning, ruining my image!"

"Well, it's your fault for letting me get drunk!" I yelled. "You wanted to see the _Wild Child_! Whatever I've done, the blood is on your hands."

"I gave you one shot and a gin tonic. You enforced the other drinks your throat!"

"You said we were going to get drunk!"

"I didn't mean get drunk until you took your bra off! God damn it, Rin! What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking I am drunk and want to have fun!"

"Do you know how many men saw you tonight?" he growled. Sounded like he was jealous…still, that didn't mean he could snap at me like that.

"Whatever!" I crossed my arms and huffed. "It's your own damn fault."

For the next few minutes, it was silent. I was beginning to get sober again, making my mind clear of what I've done. I started to feel the wrath of water forming in my eye sockets, threatening to flood over like a broken dam. It was clear that Sesshomaru smelled the salty waters I heard him moved slightly on the seat.

I sniffed loudly. "You might want to drop me off here. If I am really going to ruin your image, you might as well not keep me in your life."

"What are you going on about Rin?"

"You're going to fire me, aren't you," I cracked.

"Not today, Rin," he sighed, heavily. "We'll speak about this in the morning."

Ugh, I had to work tomorrow! And with a hangover too! This wasn't going to be pretty. At least it wasn't Monday but still, Wednesdays are still icky.

I was nervous for our little chat though.

Was I upset that we didn't have any intimate action tonight? Yes. Was I going to let it bother me until the world ended? No. Was I hoping to at least kiss Sesshomaru? Yes.

This night was a mistake and whatever I did was still Sesshomaru's fault. He was lucky I didn't find any marijuana to smoke or any other sort of drugs. I can get pretty unexpected when I'm intoxicated, like taking my bra off for example but whenever I was on drugs, it was worse. Anyways, all I wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep away the few hours I had left before work.

Tomorrow was not going to be a fun day.

Bring on the hangover!

* * *

**Huh...okay...reviews?^^**

**PS. Hey everyone! Voting for this contest has started! If you have a Deviant Art account please spare a few minutes and click the link below! I would really appreciate your vote! ****This contest is the reason I started this story! So if you love it, help me out!**

**here is the link!- / / fav . me / d7dwlhu **

Big thank you to sotam, Taraah36, jj, Mary, Carmen, person333, jess, Elizabeth Kirkland the 3rd, Shirochan21, Luner Midnight, HotHime1300, LADY SILVERFOX, sweetdorka, meghanmoo, L.M.T.O.P, SessRinz, Love, knmangel for your awesome reviews!

Updated: April 13, 2014


	5. In Sesshomaru we trust

**OH BOY, OH BOY AN UPDATE! **

**Thanks to Mi Ling Chi for now being my beta for this story and putting up with my crazy writing!**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Chapter 5

In Sesshomaru we trust

_"Hello Monday. May I ask you a question?_

_Why are you back so quickly?_

_Don't you have a hobby?"- _Unknown

There were many things running through my head when I awoke. As in things I seriously worried about so much that I thought the world was ending. For example, my phone was nowhere to be found. No seriously, where was my phone? I was freaking out. There were also many questions running at me as well. Like, what did I do last night? Was someone crying? Was someone naked? Oh wait, that was me.

I blame everything that I drank, including the how many shots of tequila I had. Fuck you tequila .

But right now, I only knew one thing; I was never going to drink again.

Oh what the hell, that was one of the best nights I've had in years! -Even though I can't remember shit. I wonder what was happening this weekend.

I was really proud of myself for one thing; I didn't touch any drugs last night at all. Although I did have the slight craving, but thanks to my highly skilled brain to control my urges, I ignored the voice in my head that kept telling me to smoke a joint.

However, I didn't have that dream last night about making out with Sesshomaru in his office again. Wait, I didn't make out with him last night, did I? Oh, I was so fired. Hold on, wasn't it him who took me to the club? I shouldn't be blaming myself for whatever actions I did, I should be blaming him! And to think I could trust him! Ugh, stupid dog demons.

I did recall him telling me he was going to talk to me at work today. I looked over to my clock, groaning from the aching pain that raddled my mind. All I wanted to do was crawl into a hole and die, but it seemed like I wouldn't have time since it was eight o'clock. "Wait, eight o'clock!?" I shrieked, double checking the time again. "Oh, I'm so late!"

Ignoring the throbbing pain in my head and churning stomach, I rushed out the door with the most suitable work clothes I could find. There was no time to take a bus or a taxi since traffic would be on my side and the subway was way out of the question, no way was I going down that stink hole. So, I ran.

Now running in six inch high heels probably wasn't the best idea ever, but it was the only thing I could do. Although, I wish Sesshomaru didn't live thirty blocks away from work. I know I looked like a fool too, running down the street with one hundred dollar heels. It was like a disaster waiting to happen. And of course, I knew a disaster would happen. It's just one of those things that happen to people who are late for work.

When my heel broke on my shoe, I realized I was in a world full of pain. I cursed loudly, picking up my ruined shoes, trying to imagine what Sesshomaru would say to my improper shoe choices.

Of course that wasn't the end of my crazy morning. When I turned a corner, I had slammed into someone with such force that the tray of coffee in their hands _accidently _spilled all over my white blouse. The universe must hate me today or something.

I was scared to even enter the office building. Dozens of eyes were immediately on me, whispering to each other about how awful I looked. If they thought I looked this bad, I didn't want to know how bad I would look in Sesshomaru's eyes. He would probably take one look at me and say, "You're fired!"

So add that to a horrible hangover I dearly want to get rid of and I've got yourself a perfect day.

And it gets even better because just as I was walking into the elevator, I came face to face with my favorite person.

"Wow Rin, are you sporting the new spring fashion of coffee stains?" Kagura teased. "I must say, it suits you well."

"Thanks Kagura!" I smiled, adding sarcasm to my voice. "You look amazing as well. Not to mention how you have been dressing like a stripper the last few years. Love it."

"Why you little…for you information, Rin, I am a model. I'm getting paid to be dressed like this."

"So your job is to walk around all day with a huge wedgie and your breasts hanging out while perverted guys stare at your ass? Where do I sign up?"

"Whatever, at least I get guys' attention while you…make them sick."

"Hmmm, at least I don't have a fake body. It's all natural under this."

"Well, at least my body has more flare then yours."

"What is your problem?"

"You really want to know what my problem is?"

"No actually, that was a rhetorical question. I don't want anything from you Kagura. Now if you excuse me, I have to go to work."

That's the problem with some people is that they exist like potato salad. And I hated potato salad. A lot. I didn't even completely understand why Kagura hated me, but it probably had something to do with the fact that I lived with Sesshomaru. I wonder if we would've been friends if I had never met Sesshomaru. But if I never met him then I would still be selling myself out on the streets and doing god knows what kind of drugs. You know what, just scratch that line of thought.

I knew once I got to the office, I was going to get pulled into Sesshomaru's office which meant there would be no time to change my clothes. He probably could already smell my coffee flavored scent.

"Ms. Mori," his voice alarmed from the monitor. "Please see me in my office immediately."

Couldn't he wait until I put my bag down? He was sure in a rush today.

"Ms. Mori," he said in a darker tone.

"Um yeah," I answered, "I'll be right in."

I tried to at least clean up, straightening the skirt, patting down the hair, focusing the glasses, the usual. But the brown stain and the fact I had no shoes, was definitely noticeable. Here goes nothing.

I'd thought his expression would've changed to disgust when I entered but he seemed calm. Oh, what was I saying, he was always calm. Actually, it was more like a cold, dark stare.

"Rin, what happened to you?" he asked in his normal tone.

"I had a little trouble getting to work," I grinned.

"You could've called me. I would've arranged a car to pick you up."

"Yeah, I misplaced my phone somewhere so it would be kind of impossible."

"Hn."

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I must apologize for last night Rin." Wait, did he just apologize? "I had no idea you would do something so foolish. It was my mistake to get you drunk and I am sorry."

I nodded my head, wondering what I did that made it _foolish_. God, this was the worst hangover ever! "And what did I do exactly?" I asked.

"You don't remember?"

"Well that's the thing Sessh- is that when I get drunk, I usually won't remember anything."

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "I see."

"Yeah, so what happened? I mean, what did I do?"

"You danced on the stage…" he answered.

"That's it?" I was proud of myself.

"…topless." Nevermind.

"Oh, I see. I am so sorry."

"You don't seem surprised by your actions."

"Yeah well I've done a lot more crazy stuff in my years. Trust me, that doesn't hit top ten."

I bet he was curious about my top ten most-crazy –things- I- have-done –while- I- was -drunk list. The thing was that list was private.

"So, tell me," I continued, "Did we do anything…."

"No."

Not that I was disappointed. I would've thought we had made-out or something since he saw me topless. Okay, so maybe I was a little disappointed. Fine, a lot. I really wanted to know what it was like to kiss those lips of his. I had already imagined how it felt, and I imagine it would be the same. In my dreams the kiss was, soft, passionate, impeccable, but with a little hint of an explosion. I already could feel my blood boil from thinking about it. Oh god, I was horny. I just hoped he didn't smell my arousal.

But from the look in his eyes and the small smirk of his mouth, told me otherwise. Was he wanting to…I knew that look anywhere. It was the look was desire, of lust.

Perhaps it wasn't too late to grab that kiss.

"You know," I started, turning on my charm. "I could show you what my top ten are."

I moved around his desk and sat upon it, facing him straight on.

"But they would be from a different list," I finished, biting my lip intimately.

I couldn't wait any longer. It was time to make my dreams come true. In one move, I took a hold of his shoulders and pressed down onto his lips hard. My dreams didn't come close to what I experienced. The kiss was exhilarating, rousing. But I didn't feel him kiss me back right away, making me doubtful of my guesses for his wants. I pulled away, embarrassed, looking deep into his golden eyes to find some sort of hunger.

There was none.

Or at least none that I couldn't find because the next thing I knew, I was straddling his hips while his lips inches away. I gazed within his golden orbs, searching for what made me drawn to him. I already knew though. It was obvious. He was the hottest bachelor in the world, every girl wanted him, craved him. I was lucky, I guess.

"Rin," he purred, "do you have any idea how you make me feel?"

"No," I whispered. "Show me."

He licked my lips, driving it into my mouth. I sucked hard like I was trying to get as much flavor off a lollypop, savoring the taste.

The kiss was the most amazing, captivating, spectacular kiss I've ever experienced. I was ready to rip off my clothes and present him the world. Screw waiting until we got home, I've always wanted to do it in a business office.

But before I managed to take my shirt off, the phone rang, ending our little moment for now. Our fun was over.

Well… Just until we get home.

* * *

**Review for the next! Things are heating up. ^^****  
**

**_Diamonds _and _Know Thy Enemy_ will be updated soon.  
**

Thank you icegirljenni, sotam, Taraah36, Elizabeth Kirkland the 3rd, Guest, LADY SILVERFOX, kittykritik, kelly, sweetdorka, maddie, anonymous, BoredGirl17, Guest, meghanmoo, love, and L.M.T.O.P for reviewing last chapter.

Updated: May 8, 2014


End file.
